Love, Fate, Destiny
by Rainbow Wind
Summary: A young woman named Aerith who has a perfectly peaceful live with her very own flower shop. But no one know, Aerith has lived day by day in worry for her loneliness future and afraid she would never know what is love. Until one day, she met a stray dog...


**Ok, I'll make this sort XD This fan fiction is totally based on my imagination. I owned nothing (not FF VII, not the characters, both was belonged to SE), I only owned THE STORY XD. Please note that this story was rated M. Thank you XD  
**

**And the story begin now Enjoy~ **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

It was a beautiful night. The dark sky perfectly clear that one person could not see a single clouds floating except the beautiful full moon, and stars sparkling brightly under the clear sky.

A red sport car drove in high speed on the high way of Sector 7 of Midgar city. On the car, there were three girls talking happily with each other.

One has long black hair with light brown eyes; she wear a black leather jacket covered her white sleeveless top and a short black skirt with a matching color boots. The other one, who was sitting next to the girl, has short black hair and black eyes; she has a young look on her face, seemed much younger than her two best friends, she wear a green sport shirt with a white short pants and a pairs of black sneakers.

Then there was this beautiful girl sitting at the back seat; she has long chestnut brown hair which she curled and put up in a ponytail hold by a pink ribbon. She wear a pink dress matched the color of the ribbon with a short red leather jacket – the sleeves of the jacket only covered her shoulders – and a pairs of brown boots. Her starry beautiful green eyes gazed at the clear sky dreamingly.

"Say, how about next time we have a sleep over party? You know, just three of us?" said the short black hair girl with excitement in her eyes.

"Oh! That is a great idea Yuffie", the girl at the back seat cried out happily, "What do you think Tifa?"

"Hm… I think we can have a sleep over at my house on Friday next week. If we have it on Friday then we could have more time together on Saturday and even Sunday. What do you say?" Tifa quickly reply without taking her eyes off the road; she has to focus on her driving especially in night time.

"Oh yes! Surely I could come on that day. How about you Aerith?" said Yuffie with her widest grin as she looked at the brunet behind her.

Aerith put a finger on her cheek and pondered for a while. Unlike Tifa and Yuffie, her two best friends, Aerith was always busy with her flower shop. She owned a flower shop and was very successful with her business for the flowers always fresh and nice, and Friday is the busiest day when all her costumers would come and buy flowers for their beloved one in the weekend. Then again, Aerith did not want to miss having a sleep over party with Tifa and Yuffie.

After a quiet moment Aerith decided, "We didn't have a sleep over party since the high school graduation day which is quite a time ago. I'm all in," she said in a cheery voice.

Yuffie squeezed and kept jumping on her own seat, which caused Aerith to laugh and Tifa horrified warning her to sit tight. After 20 minutes of driving, Tifa glanced at the watch on her left wrist, "Almost there girls. The meeting party for seniors united."

"YAY! I couldn't wait to see everybody again!" Yuffie screamed in excitement.

"I wonder how was our friends turned out now," added by Aerith with a calmer tone.

Tifa hummed for a while before she responded, "According to what I have heard from some of them, they are doing good."

Then Tifa speeded up, not wanting to be late for the party, Yuffie singing happily next to her but that somewhat annoyed Tifa. While then Aerith quietly looked at the beautiful clear sky and enjoyed the view of the bright moon shinning upon her.

IIIII

The three girls arrived at a huge white mansion. A big fresh green lawn surrounded the mansion, beautiful flowers lined the driveway, and a lot of cars were parked at a parking lot at the left side of the mansion.

As Tifa drove the car passed the huge black gate, she told Aerith and Yuffie to get off and wait for her at the entrance of the mansion.

While they were waiting for Tifa, both Aerith and Yuffie looked around the surrounding of the mansion in awe. The huge mansion, which is called Shinra mansion, was belonged to Rufus – the son of the President of Midgar – a former classmate of Aerith.

Rufus used to be the leader in Aerith's class back then, and not only in her class – just like his father – Rufus hold a great deal in school; there was no one dared to mess with him. He was a king, a lord back then, very demanding and strict with everybody around him, even with teachers; and when Rufus want something, he would do anything to get what he wanted. As the look of the mansion Aerith could tell Rufus never changed.

"_He sure inherited a lot from his father…"_ Aerith sighed.

She never liked Rufus, in the matter of fact, she hated him. Rufus was always a self-centered; he never cared about others feeling, and somewhat cruel. The only reason why Aerith came to this mansion tonight was because the meeting party of the graduated students of her school year was chosen to be here.

"Jeez… Tifa sure takes her time in the parking lot," Yuffie started to complain while stretching herself lazily, "I'm bored."

Aerith giggled at how Yuffie's personality has never changed. The young girl never has enough patience to wait for someone even if only for 5 minutes. Yuffie was always an energetic girl, talkative and carefree, which had put her in a lot of troubles back in school time.

"Are you guys ready?" Tifa called out while walking toward Aerith and Yuffie.

"Are WE ready? I should say that to you. What took you so long?" Yuffie cried out in quite angry tone and pouted at Tifa.

"Sorry, need to check back my hair and the makeup." Tifa reply calmly which was made Yuffie's pout bigger.

"Ok, ok, I guess we all are ready. Let's go in." Aerith smile sweetly and quicky dragged her friends in before things could get worst.

As the three friends passed the big golden entrance, they found themselves in a huge main hall. A white staircase stood at the middle of the room which was led to the second floor. The wall paper looked expensive in red wine color, expensive paintings hanged on the wall, and a large chandelier hanged proudly in the middle of the ceiling high above.

A lot of people were walking around the main hall. They chatted happily to each other and enjoy their conversations. Those were the graduated students in Aerith's class year; and there were also some of her classmates among the crowd. Several people stood near the entrance stopped their conversations as they want to see the new guests coming in.

Then, Aerith saw Rufus walking to her direction. Rufus was wearing a white suit with black tie, a black shirt underneath, and white pants matched the color of the suit. His golden hair still at its old style which Rufus always smoothed it all back but only left two thin hairs dangled in front of his eyes. As he got near to the three girls, Rufus greeted them in a low mocking voice.

"Ah! Isn't this The Queen, Princess Wutai, and The Flower Girl of Avalanche High School? My, my, I can't believe such important guests would come to this little party."

"What's with all of those nicknames Rufus? Forgot our names already?" Yuffie quickly fired back at Rufus as she put her hands on her hip.

"My apologize ladies. I still remember your names but calling you by your nicknames is more tempting for me." Rufus chuckled when he saw Yuffie reaction.

"Oh? I wonder why?" Tifa crossed her arms under her chest while glaring at Rufus. He looked back at her without a slight stiff. But for a moment, Rufus quickly cleared his throat and spoke in a more polite tone.

"Anyway, welcome to the meeting party. I hope you girls enjoy yourself here."

As Rufus walked away, Tifa and Yuffie started complaining to each other about how much bad this party could turn out, and they ended up dragged Aerith in the conversation.

* * *

**Please R&R. Thank you XD**


End file.
